


Far from home

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Reader Insert, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: Cas wakes up in a snow drift, a very long way from home.





	1. In the bleak midwinter.

Cas had no idea where he was, in fact if asked he would probably have difficulty explaining who he was anyway. His brain felt like it was full of cotton wool and even his teeth hurt. The air around him was full of thick heavy snow flakes and it was dark, some where in the north then? He pulled his phone from his pocket with shaking fingers and squinted at the screen, it was fried. He held the power button for a few seconds in the futile hope that it would resurrect itself, nothing not even a blip. Cold was invading his body now, he tugged his trench-coat over his slashed chest and forced himself to move. It was hard going, the snow came up to his knees in some places as he lurched from tree to tree trying to head downhill, The driving snow obscured his vision so that he didn’t see the precipice until it was to late. His foot plunged through the crust of snow that had formed a ledge above the drop, he tried to throw himself backwards but he missed and suddenly he was tumbling and rolling down the steep slope, fingers clawing the air for anything to slow down his headlong descent.  
He came to a stop on a hard packed drift, still conscious, but wishing he wasn’t. He managed to raise his head long enough to see he had fallen on to some kind of road, judging by the pristine whiteness of the snow no one had driven down it recently. Cas knew he should get up and start moving, Angel he might be, but in this state he was just as vulnerable to the cold as a human. He tried to rise, his legs did not co-operate and he ended up curled on his side feeling the last of his body heat dissipating into the snow. It didn’t seem a bad way to go, he was starting to feel warm and his eyelids drooped thankfully. He wandered briefly if Dean was okay, the thought soon faded he couldn’t think. There was a deep rumble from behind him, he wondered if it was a wolf or a bear, he couldn’t make himself care, “he is an angry sleeper, like a bear” He muttered to himself without knowing why. The rumble was getting louder, it irritated Cas, ‘I am trying to sleep, be quiet’. There was a loud bang that his befuddled mind could not identify and something started shaking him.  
“Hey, come on now laddie don’t be dead” a female voice Scottish?,Cas’ confused brain threw a name at him.  
“Rowena?”  
“No, Fiona. Now on your feet, you’re a big lad and I canna carry you”  
“I don’t think I can,” he couldn’t see much of her face it was shadowed by a woolly hat and a scarf drawn over her mouth.  
“I’m going to help you, but you have to move or you will die,” she lifted his arm over her slight shoulders and firmly gripped him round the waist. It took a couple of tries but Cas managed to drag himself to his feet the woman was surprisingly strong taking most of his weight, she muttered encouraging words to him as he put one frozen foot in front of the other. It was only a few feet to the car, an old style land rover, to Cas it seemed like an eternity. The woman strapped him in the front seat grabbing a blanket out of the back she swaddled him tightly like a burrito. “That will do until we get home, try not to die”  
“I will endeavour not too”  
“That’s a good boy.” 

Cas was still cold despite the fire that crackled and spat in the grate less than a foot away. Fiona had stripped his soaked clothes from him, bundled him into a oversized t-shirt and pyjama trousers and installed him in an upright armchair. Her eyes had widened when she saw his slashed chest, “something made a bit of a mess of you there, laddie. No matter once you are warm, I’ll take care of it,” he had opened his mouth to thank her, she had laid a finger over his lips “Hush now, I’ll make you a hot drink and then we will talk.” with that she had tucked a heavy blanket round his unprotesting form and disappeared into another room. He tried to stretch his still cold feet closer to the fireplace and was as surprised as hell when they were gently kicked back, he looked up frowning. Fiona was back, she too was frowning. “No you don’t laddie, we warm your core first, unless you want to go into shock?” something in her eyes made Cas draw his feet back.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Well you would be, if you went into arrest and died,” She wrapped his hands round a cup that smelled of something Cas could not identify, he looked up at her suspiciously. “Its ginger and lemon, it will warm you up,” Cas tried to lift it to his lips but his hands started to shake, instantly she was there fingers around his. She guided the cup to his mouth, let him take a sip then placed the mug on the floor. “You are a lucky man, another ten minutes and that would have been it” she knelt beside him and took his wrist gently fingers over the pulse point. Then she produced a stethoscope from her pocket.  
“Are you a doctor?”  
“No darlin’, I’m a midwife,” she pulled the blanket down and the T-shirt up, Cas winced as she placed the end of the stethoscope on the tender skin of his chest. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I need to check your chest is clear, take a couple of deep breaths for me,” Cas did as he was told, Fiona nodded, her expression becoming less serious. “That’s good lovely, I think you are okay. So what’s your name?”  
“It’s Castiel”  
“Well, you Americans do have odd names, you are American?”  
“I suppose so”  
“Do you have a second name Castiel, supposed American,” She was smiling at him, dark eyes laughing.  
“Winchester” Cas wasn’t sure why he said that, it seemed natural.  
“Ah Sassenach ancestors, well we can’t all be perfect,” Fiona tugged his shirt straight and pulled the blankets snug once again.  
“Where am I, I’m sorry my memory is hazy”  
“Well that’s not surprising, you took quite the crack on the heid, Castiel,” She handed him the mug again and watched as he sipped. “You’re in Applecross.”  
“and where is that?”  
“in Strathcarron”  
“I don’t know where that is”  
“That was quite the bump to the heid, in Scotland man. You remember you are in Scotland?” she was frowning again, Cas didn’t know what to say.  
“I don’t remember much.”  
“What’s the last thing you do remember?”  
“Just a bright light, and my family at home.” Cas felt a sudden panic in his chest. “do you have a cell phone? I should ring them.”  
“Oh course Castiel, but first you are going to let me dress your wounds and I have to ring mountain rescue and report that I have you.”  
“why?”  
“in case we need help and there is a girl at the pub with a new baby, the roads are well blocked. Why else would I be out on such a night?”  
“The child was well?”  
“A bonnie lass, with a blessed birthday, sharing it as she does with our lord, luckily for you.” Cas was confused, it must have shown on his face because Fiona smiled at him as indulgently as a child.  
“Merry Christmas, Castiel” She kissed his cheek, butterfly soft against his skin. “It’s Christmas morning”

“You’re where?” Dean sounded both relieved and angry, Cas could hear him pacing the bunkers wooden floors.  
“Scotland, some town called Applecross,” Cas resisted the urge to scratch at the bandage swathing his chest, Fiona had told him in no uncertain terms what she would do to him, if he made it start bleeding again.  
“Dammit Cas I told you it was a bad idea!”  
“How else was I supposed to get rid of that many angels? I assure you I do not enjoy carving banishing sigils into my own flesh,” Cas glanced over his shoulder, Fiona had gone to bed with a stern admonishment that he too should sleep and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.  
“Cas, I thought I had lost you-again,” the pain in Dean’s voice made Cas lean his forehead against the door frame and take a shaky breath.  
“I’m so sorry Dean, are you alright?”  
“I am now, are you safe?”  
“Yes, are Jack and Sam okay?”  
“Yeah, Jack was frantic, but he is asleep now. I’ll tell him you are okay when he wakes up,” Dean sighed loudly. “I missed you, sunshine. When do you think you will be home?”  
“I don’t know, I’ll need you to send me a passport and money for a plane ticket. This place is pretty remote, kind of snowed in right now, we don’t even have power.”  
“We?”  
“I was ‘rescued’ by a local, she’s a midwife,”that prompted a soft chuckle from Dean.  
“Like a nurse? Is she hot?”  
“Dean, that’s not really appropriate” Cas could feel his face getting warm, he knew Dean was only teasing him, but it still made him uncomfortable.  
“So she is hot,” Cas could imagine the grin he just knew was spreading over Dean’s face right now. ‘Well two can play at that game’.  
“Yes Dean, she is very hot. Sexy uniform and everything,” Cas was rewarded by a choking sound from his significant other and allowed him self a sly grin.  
“Really?”  
“No Dean, of course not. I told you, it’s cold here she was wrapped up like a breakfast burrito,”  
“Ah that’s good,” Dean’s voice had gone a shade higher, the same way it did when there was an unexpected spider in the bathroom.  
“Are you jealous?” Cas’ let his grin widen into a smile.  
“No of course not”  
“Yeah right, Look I better go I don’t want to use all of Fiona’s battery power.”  
“Okay, just be careful. Plenty of horror movies start with being snowed in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Plenty of porn movies do too” Cas managed to keep his voice completely deadpan, Dean however started coughing and spluttering. “You just choke on your beer?”  
“Yes, just be careful and text me your address,” Dean hesitated for a second before adding “I love you, merry Christmas dumbass.”  
“I love you too and merry Christmas,” Cas cut the call unwillingly, he wanted desperately to go home it’s Christmas for goodness sake, jack’s first at home as well, the thought made him feel worse. He glanced at the mantel clock, nine in the morning. He hadn’t slept and he didn’t feel tired that was a good sign maybe his grace was restoring itself?. He hoped so, he disliked feeling vulnerable.  
He decided to wake Fiona, Cas knew he should probably let her sleep after all she had had a busy night. But the empty silent house was getting to him in some way he couldn’t define. He went into the small kitchen, fed the wood stove until it was blazing cheerily and set the kettle boiling. Almost on automatic he lit the old fashioned oil lamps and built up the fire in the living room as well. It was oddly soothing reminding him of those weeks with Kelly at the cabin. The memory still made him smile even if it was tinged with sadness. Taking care of her and feeling Jack’s kicks growing stronger every day had been on of the most peaceful times of his life, okay it had ended horribly, but still he cherished it. He found the coffee and managed to make a decent pot with the unfamiliar stuff, British coffee was weird. Carefully he carried the mug upstairs, there were only two doors on the landing, one was open revealing a shadowy bathroom and the other was firmly closed. Cas knocked lightly and opened the door. He had meant to leave the coffee, shake her shoulder gently and leave her to wake up. He took one step through the door and froze. A man was sitting on Fiona’s bed, his head turned to one side watching her sleep. For a moment Cas wondered whether Fiona had simply neglected to tell him about a husband or a boy friend. The figure glitched like an old fashioned movie and Cas realised the room was much colder then it should be. He took a step forward, a floor board cracked under his shoe and the thing turned its gaze on him. It’s eyes were blue and the look in those eyes was murderous. Cas estimated who ever the man had been he had been in his twenties when he died. On the bed Fiona stirred, the ghost glanced back down at her and with a snarl at Cas vanished.  
“Castiel what’s wrong?” Fiona was looking at him bleary eyed and confused, He forced a smile to his lips. No point scaring her.  
“Nothing just brought you coffee.” He set the mug down on the bedside table.  
“You are an Angel” She muttered picking it up.  
“maybe, I’ll leave you to get dressed,” Once he had shut the door behind him he groaned, Dean had been right-A horror movie indeed.

Cas made another pot of coffee while he waited for Fiona to come downstairs, senses alert for any change in the atmosphere. A quick inventory of the kitchen cupboards furnished him with a packet of salt and he had retrieved an iron poker from where it had fallen under the unlit Christmas tree. Basics for ghost fighting, he leaned the poker up against the fireplace within easy reach should he need it. As he straightened up a photograph on the mantel caught his eye. Fiona looking somewhat younger in a white wedding dress and standing next to her, smiling broadly the man he had seen upstairs. He picked up the picture carefully, tipping it towards the light so he could confirm what his eyes were seeing.  
“I see the power is not back on yet” Fiona was standing behind him arms folded into a chunky Arran sweater, she looked small and tired this morning.  
“No, it isn’t. I’m sorry I should not have woken you. You had a busy night it was inconsiderate of me.”  
“It’s fine Castiel, I have to pay a visit to the lass and her bairn in the village anyway,”She squeezed his shoulder and smiled up at him. Castiel had to admit she was quite pretty in a small elfin way, his brow furrowed as he considered how this petite person had managed to hoist him from the road so competently. “I see you have been nosing about the place,” she nodded at the picture he was still holding.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he handed the picture to her, avoiding her too bright eyes and trying to hide the ashamed blush that threatened to crawl over his cheeks.  
“Ach, it’s no problem. You know you apologise a lot for a yank.”  
“I do?”  
“Yes you do, it’s no’ a bad thing” She started to place the picture back on the mantel, but hesitated.“If you were wondering that was my husband Davy, he died a few years back” she propped the picture back up and touched a finger to her husbands smile.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” He was sorry too, he could feel her grief it shadowed her soul still. An old hurt, one that refused to be healed.  
“Thank you, but I still feel him with me sometimes,” Cas didn’t doubt that statement. Fiona shook her head sadly, “Now come on then my wee balach caillte, if we hurry Brian may give us Christmas dinner at the pub. Which will be better than the beans on toast we will be havin’ otherwise.”  
“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want to-”  
“For the love of God man, stop apologising. Its Christmas day, we can charge my phone and you can call your family again.”  
“Oh course, I’m-”  
“Don’t you dare!” she pointed a vehement finger at him. Her face was deadly serious, her eyes though sparkled with amusement.  
Even in the old Land Rover it was a challenging drive down the valley, Cas stared out at the looming snow covered hills with their abruptly steep sides. It was a beautiful, yet bleak landscape some of the hills had plantations of conifers on their flanks. The summits were bald, altogether the place was like something out of Lord of the Rings, ‘Charlie would have loved this’. Fiona had been very quiet since they left the house, Cas was glad about that. As they had pulled away he had looked up and seen Davy’s ghost glaring at him from an upstairs window. He needed a solution to that, in short he needed to talk to Dean. Fiona turned on to a slightly larger road, this one was clear if still icy. “Looks like Michael has been up here with his tractor finally, God bless that man” she sounded relieved. Cas could understand that it was only just lunchtime and the sun was already dipping towards the horizon, short days indeed this far north. “You are a quiet one Castiel, tell me about your family.”  
“Cas, my friends call me Cas”  
“Right you are then Cas, it’s easier on the tongue. So your family? Do you have children?”  
“Yes, two. Claire and Jack.”  
“How old are they?”  
“Claire is 20 and Jack is..18”  
“Grown bairns already you must have got married young.”  
“Yes I suppose I did” Cas suddenly wished she would drop the subject, lying still made him uncomfortable.  
“And their mother?”  
“She died,”Not strictly a lie, but not the truth either. Fiona was quiet for a moment, she shifted the land rover into a lower gear.  
“Must of been hard raising those kids alone.”  
“I wasn’t alone, I had Dean and his brother Sam. I’ve been lucky.”  
“Dean would be your boyfriend” It wasn’t a question she glanced at him briefly, smiling. “You were worrying about telling me that?”  
“Yes, people are not always pleasant.” Fiona pulled in next to a small white washed building with a blue sign proclaiming itself to be ‘The Applecross Arms’. She turned to him head tilted on one side.  
“Cas darlin’ this may be the back of beyond, but we no live in the dark ages in Scotland. You are welcome here laddie. Now come on turkey is waiting.”


	2. Ghost of Christmas past

Chapter two.  
Inside the pub a fire burned merrily in the stone fireplace, Fiona’s entrance caused a small wave of happy greetings. Three musicians, a fiddler, a man with a guitar and a girl with a penny whistle sat in a corner and played a merry tune. Cas stopped to listen to them, unable to suppress the smile that the happy melody brought to his face. Fiona pulled on his sleeve and dragged him away laughing. “come along man, we need to see the baby first.”  
“I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Don’t be silly Castiel, Mairi won’t mind. Besides it’s good luck.” Cas gave in and let himself be towed up a narrow stair to a room on the first floor. They found the new mother nursing her child under a pile of blankets, Cas hung back by the door as Fiona bustled in.  
“There you are Mairi!, hows the wee one today?” the girl looked up, she was quite young only in her early twenties, with a great deal of blonde hair which cascaded over her shoulders and made her face look small and pale.  
“I think she is alright Fiona, such a good girl. She barely made a cry all night.”  
“Ahh well she is a happy child and no mistake. What about you everything comfortable?” the girl didn’t answer, her eyes flicked over to Cas.  
“Who is he.”  
“This is an American tourist I plucked from the side of the hill last night, I told him he should come say thank you to your daughter”  
“Why?” the girl glared at him.  
“Because if I hadn’t been out for you he’d be dead by now.” Fiona held out her arms for the child, Mairi reluctantly handed her over. “Lets have a look at you sweet heart, Cas lay that blanket on the dresser would you dear.”  
Cas did as he was told laying a double thickness of warm wool on the cold wood. After a moments thought and a nudge from one of Jimmy’s old memories adding a towel on top of that; that earned him a pleased smile from Fiona. He stood close by as the baby was unwrapped from it’s snug nest. She was so tiny Cas couldn’t help staring.  
“She is so small” he breathed.  
“Small but perfect” Fiona pulled her stethoscope from her pocket checked her over briskly, “Everything seems fine.” She pulled the blanket back round the child and to Cas’ surprise handed her to him. “Do me a favour Cas, take the bairn out in the hall while I examine Mairi here.”  
“But-”  
“You have two of your own don’t you?”  
“Yes”  
“Then go on then, won’t be long” She gave him a light push as an encouragement and shut the door behind him. Cas looked down at the small squirming human in his arms and felt the faintest rush of recognition. An echo of an echo, once Jimmy had looked down at an infant Claire just like this. A tiny fist gripped his finger, bringing tears to his eyes. Smiling sadly, he disengaged his trapped finger and laid it on her forehead.   
“be happy little one,” not much of a blessing, but all he had to give in these days of a broken heaven. He sensed it, a discordant note, as if one of the musicians downstairs had missed a beat. It was her heart, a tiny imperceptible fault. He healed it instinctively, even though his grace had barely recharged. The light flashed from his hand to her skin.   
A sharp intake of breath informed him he had an audience, he turned round slowly. Fiona frozen in the act of closing the door a hand pressed to her mouth. Cas tried to act nonchalantly, he shrugged as if nothing had happened and tried to hand the child back. Fiona held up a hand and seemed to pull herself together.  
“I knew there was something different about you, what did you do to her aingeal an tighearna.” Cas gaped at her, aingeal an tighearna translation: angel of the lord, so she knew then.  
“I healed her, her heart-”  
“Yes i know, a heart murmur. I was going to call in the mountain rescue boys with their helicopter when we got downstairs.”  
“You didn’t say anything to Mairi”  
“Why worry the girl until it’s necesary?”  
“Good point.” Cas handed the kid back, this time Fiona took her.  
“But I take it, worry is no longer needed?”  
“no i fixed her, but I have to ask. How did you know?”  
“All in good time, after we get this bairn back to her mother.”  
“Okay”  
“And after christmas dinner.”  
“one question? Just one I promise.” Fiona nodded her aquiesence regally. “I just wanted to know her name,” Cas stroked the sleeping kid’s cheek.  
“I think Mairi said they were going to call her Amelia, after her grandmother.”

It was later when they were propped up at the bar sipping whisky, after one of the biggest noisiest meals Cas had ever eaten that Fiona finally decided to answer his question.   
“I saw your wings.” She muttered and stared into her glass. “Just for an instant, when you healed the bairn.”  
“How?” Cas swirled his own glass fretfully and scanned the crowd, no one even looked in their direction.  
“I’m not sure, I’ve always been able to see what others could not. My mother called it a gift, it’s more of a curse sometimes.”  
“I can understand that.” Cas turned round and surveyed the room again, with it’s happy population of locals, somewhat depleted now as the evening drew on. He looked down at himself clothed as they were, jeans, boots a plaid shirt and a heavy wollen sweater. It made him smile, then in turn he felt guilty. Dean would be so worried.  
“Thinking about your man?”  
“Yeah, I miss him” he glanced at Fiona. She was hunched over her drink radiating misery. “I think you miss somebody too.”  
“Aye lad, you are not wrong.” She paused and gestured to the barman, who filled up her glass with an indulgent smile. “But he is not gone is he?, I take it you saw him back at the house?”  
“I did, I’m so sorry.”  
“When I first realised he was still around, it was wonderful. My Davy same as ever. But then-”  
“Then he changed” Cas mustered a sad smile and squeezed her hand. “It happens. The dead are not supposed to stay here, it drives them mad.”  
“I understand that-now” she snapped, “I’m sorry it’s just difficult you know. Losing someone, but them still not being gone” Cas found himself nodding, remembering when Dean was a demon.  
“I know what thats like”  
“So what do we do?”  
“Well uh, firstly he is tethered to something here, usually it’s their body.”  
“he was cremated, scattered at sea, just like he wanted.”  
“Well in that case, it could be an object. Something special to him.” Cas sipped the whisky and let the beat of the music carry him away for a moment. “We will need to salt and burn what ever is tethering him here.”  
“Will it hurt him.”  
“It can be painful.”  
“I’m not sure I want to hurt him, i’m not sure I can. Is there any other option” Cas sighed and met her eyes.  
“maybe, it seldom works though”  
“Well what is it?”  
“We summon him and you talk to him.”  
“About what?”  
“You send him into the light.” Cas was amazed he managed to say that without cringing, Fiona after all did not know that heaven was broken. “Its the best thing for both of you.” he said softly and wiped an errant tear from her cheek.  
“Okay” she took a deep breath and straightened up, “lets do this thing”  
“I’ll drive” Cas snatched the keys off the bar. “I’m not drunk”  
“Just as well, I’m not doing this sober angel.”

Fiona’s cottage was still dark when Cas pulled the land rover up outside. “looks like the power is still out.” Fiona, didn’t answer she just clutched the bag of candles the land lord of the pub had given her and stared round eyed at the black windows. Cas gave her an encouraging smile, “Come on.”  
The snow was even deeper than when they left, the wind seemed to be trying to drive them away from the house. The short walk to the back door became a fight against the elements and the door itself was swollen shut. Cas had to throw his shoulder against it just to open it enough for them to squeeze inside. The instant they were through it shut with a tremendous bang! That rattled the windows and caused snow to fall down the chimmney. “Maybe this is a bad idea” Fiona whispered as she huddled next to Cas, snow sliding off her jacket to melt on the floor.  
“It’s going to be okay.” Cas lit one of the oil lamps on the kitchen table and guided Fiona into the sitting room. Thankfully the poker was where he left it, leaning up against the now cold grate. He handed it to Fiona, “Spirits hate iron, keep hold of this and you should be safe.” Fiona took it her hands trembling. “Stay here”  
“Where are you going?”panic in her voice, Cas didn’t blame her it felt like the house was watching them, goosebumps prickled the back of his neck.  
“I’ll be back, we need salt”  
“In the cupbaord next to the stove.” Cas dashed back into the kitchen and found the salt. As he fumbled in the cultlary draw for a sharp knife, the house began to smell of the sea, that briny iodine smell. He returned to Fiona and saw that she could smell it too.  
“How did your husband die?”  
“He drowned, the fishing boat he was on capsized. Lost all hands” that explained the smell then and the faint roaring of waves echoing in Cas’ ears.  
“We have to be quick now, make a circle of salt.” to Fiona’s credit she did as she was told, sprinkling a large ring of salt around them and retreating back to the centre with commendable quickness. Cas finished the design he had been drawing with a burnt branch on the floor, a pentagram in a circle. He lit a candle at each corner anchoring each firmly with wax and then glanced up at Fiona, who was scanning the shadows of the room anxiously. “Its time” he held out his hand. Fiona nodded and placed her hand in his palm up, she shuddered as Cas drew the blade across her palm. The blood dripped onto the charcoal star, the candles wavered as the room grew suddenly colder. “Amate spiritus obscure, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita,"Cas felt resistance as he chanted the spell, he repeated it louder and heard Fiona repeat it after him.   
There was a sound that wasn’t a sound, like reality popping and Davy was with them. Standing on the charcoal star, his clothes dripping water, face ravaged by the sea and the creatures that had feasted on him. Fiona made a small sound half sob, half repressed scream.  
“Slut” the spirit growled, the voice seemed to come from every where at once. Cas drew Fiona back a pace and took the poker from her.  
“Speak to him,” he said softly, Fiona nodded and pulled herself upright.  
“What did you call me Davy Mcleod!” Fiona’s hands had balled into fists and she took a step towards the circle, Cas blinked in surprise.  
“Slut” Davy repeated sullenly, his glazed eyes stared at her with malevolence.  
“I beg your pardon! I have been nothing but a good wife to you, Since the day we were wed!” Fiona jabbed an accusing finger at the ghost. The ghost actually leaned backwards as if her finger were made of iron.  
“But him” Davy gestured at Cas angrily.  
“He has a name, Castiel and he is an angel so you’d best be mending your manners Davy.” The spirit opened and shut it’s mouth a few times, “Plus he’s gay” Fiona folded her arms and glared at her dead husband, Cas stifled a laugh, he had never seen a ghost look mortified before.  
“I’m sorry Fiona” Davy muttered, his form wavered and the guise of the grave dropped away, revealing the sturdy, red cheeked man from the photograph on the mantelpiece.  
“You canna stay here any longer Davy lad, you have to go. For both our sakes”   
“I dinna want to leave you, aonan milis.”  
“Ach I know.” Fiona shrugged, Cas could see the sadness in her face. He took a step forward.  
“You can’t stay David, the rage will only get worse and worse, until you hurt Fiona or someone else you love.”  
“He speaks truth Davy and i think you know that. You never raised a hand in anger your whole life.”  
“Who will look after you?”  
“I will look after myself and if there is any justice in the world I will see you again.” Fiona was smiling though tears were dripping down her cheeks. Cas reached over and squeezed her shoulder as a shiver wandered up his spin telling him a reaper was in the room. “I love you davy, but get you gone now”  
“I love you too-” he called and was gone, dissolving into blue light and descending heavenwards through the ceiling. Fiona turned away and threw herself against Cas, he held her tight and let her cry, grief he realised was a thing better shared.

“So you caught a ghost? I’m impressed” even though the line was crackling Cas could tell, Dean was not happy, he sounded annoyed.  
“Well Fiona was the one that did most of the work.” he heard a huff of disapproval from the other end of the phone and rolled his eyes.  
“You know that was dangerous right?”  
“Yes, but what was I supposed to do?”  
“Exactly what you did I suppose” grudging admiration there, Cas smiled.  
“When will you be home?”  
“If I can catch a flight, I’ll be home in time for new years.”  
“Good, I’ll leave the mistletoe up”


End file.
